I can't stop falling
by Matty-Uchiha
Summary: Shikamaru has a crush on Naruto, but he also has meddling friends, always a wonderfully troublesome combination. Will Shika get what he desires, or will people try to get in the way, and even then will Shika be able to deal with things if they get too troublesome? OOC Naruto and Shikamaru. MalexMale cuteness *Edited*
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 - Meddling friends are troublesome

"Shikamaru, why aren't you with Choji and Ino?" Asked Iruka-sensei, sitting down on the grass besides me. The young teacher's long, dark brown ponytail bouncing a little as he sat. His Konohakure headband reflecting the suns yellow beams. I was always intrigued by his scar, spanning his whole face. Was he born with it, or did he get it on a mission. It's too troublesome to ask though. "You've spent a lot of time with your team mates recently, i'm surprised to see you alone." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder and smiling softly at me.  
"I wasn't in the mood for ramen today, too troublesome, so I didn't go." I replied, taking a long draw from my cigarette. "I was just thinking of Asuma-sensei, how odd it is here without him."  
"Yes, it is different without him, and it's Kurenai-sensei I feel sorry for." Iruka said, turning to me, and giving me a caring look. "Well, everyone has someone special to help them through this. Choji and Ino are a couple, Kurenai has Shizunes support through this, and you have Temari." He said, standing up.  
"Temari?" I asked, stubbing out my cigarette, and looking up to him.  
"Well you spend a lot of time with her, and people have been saying." He said, a little nervously.  
"I'm not going out with Temari, too troublesome. I spend so much time with her because she has been helping me out with a problem, and giving me advice on it." I replied plainly, annoyed that people assume that because I spend time with her we must be going out.  
"What issue, if you don't mind me asking?" Iruka was a caring person, if a little troublesome.  
"If you must know sensei, she was giving me love advice, she's been advising me to talk to them." I said, lying down onto the grass, with my hands behind my head.  
"And?"  
"I will tell them when the time comes." I said, smiling and closing my eyes. Iruka walked off towards the academy.  
"I will tell you eventually...Naruto-chan."

"Hiya Shika, do you want to come with Choji and I to the BBQ?" Ino asked, flipping her blonde hair back. Her shoulder length hair was up in it's usual ponytail. Holding her hand was Choji, his brown hair longer than Inos, and his clan face paint predominantly on his cheeks, along with his cheesy grin.  
"Ok, why not." I said back.  
"Good...we need to talk." Ino said, ominously. We walked together down to the BBQ grillroom, and Choji offered to buy for all of us. He cares so much for us, more so since Asuma was killed, he's taken it the hardest, every now and again crying when someone mentions him. Even when we saw Kurenai, Choji had a tear running down his cheek.  
"Choji, thanks for buying this for us." I said, trying to drift ever so slightly, whatever Ino wanted, it couldn't possibly be good.  
"Choji and I have brought you here because we need to talk." Ino said, leaning over the table. This will be troublesome, and I don't say that often. "We spoke to Iruka-sensei the other day." Uh-oh. "And, we want to help you get this girl." This couldn't get any worse if-  
"When i'm Hokage, I'm gonna make ramen mandatory on menu, believe it!" I heard someone shout, Oh no. I laned to the right a little, and saw Naruto making silly faces at the menu, and a waitress waiting impatiently next to him, when I saw the faces he was pulling I couldn't help but giggle.  
"Naruto is such a baka." Ino said, standing up to see what was going on.  
"No he isn't, he's just lively." I said, trying to defend the blond angel. Suddenly Choji grinned.  
"Ino, maybe we should invite Naruto over here with us." Ino looked at him in sheer disbelief.  
"Why him?" She asked, Choji stood up and whispered in her ear, I don't know what he'd said, but she giggled. "I don't believe that, can't believe that." She said.  
"In Narutos own words, believe it." Choji said, I smiled thinking of my carefree blond angel. Ino suddenly giggled.  
"Oh my god, Choji you're right." I was totally lost by now, I had no clue what was going on. But before I had a chance to think things through, Ino was besides Naruto near the entrance of the grillroom. "Naruto, do you want to come and eat with Choji, Shikamaru and I?" Choji and I were watching, leaning around the corner of the booth.  
"Oh, hi Ino-chan. I don't know, they don't do ramen." he said, tossing the menu down onto the table besides him.  
"You like pork don't you?"  
"Yeah but-" He didn't have time to finish, Ino dragged him into our booth, and he sat by me. I smiled inwardly. His big beautiful blue eyes lost because of what was going on. His blond hair shining bright, always catching my eye. Those marks on his cheeks, almost like whiskers, I can't help but smile when he's with me. He's so beautiful, so innocent, so carefree.  
"Naruto, please eat some with us." Choji said, smiling an even wider grin than before.  
"Thank you Choji." Naruto wore a huge grin too, but unlike Chojis and Inos, his smile was so innocent, child-like. "Hi Shika." Shika, awww. Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush. "I haven't seen you for a while, i've missed you." Damn it, my cheeks started to redden, and Ino giggled again, such an evil giggle, like one of those evil dolls in horror films.  
"Ino, what's going on?" I asked, getting fed up with all of this, why she couldn't just get to the point. Mind you, do I want her to get to the point?  
"We spoke to Iruka-sensei, and he told us you have been asking Temari advice on a crush you have. Firstly i'm annoyed, you should of asked me." No chance, a fangirl like her would have a field day, knowing I like Naruto. Speaking of which he was interested, why did he care? "And secondly, Choji and I decided to help out anyways." Choji then began to continue.  
"We were going to talk about all of our friends, to see who you'd react to. But Naruto ruined our plan." Naruto looked at Choji, turning his head to the side.  
"Sorry Choji." Naruto, why are you so adorable.  
"Oh don't be." Ino said, cutting in. "You saved us the trouble." She smiled at us both. "Naruto, Shikamaru has a crush on you..."  
"WHAT!" We both screamed in unison...

*A/N: This is chapter 1 of my new fanfic, sorry if it's a little short. Please review, and I shall upload the next chapter in a few days to a week (-_\)*


	2. Chapter 2

*A/N: This is my second chapter, I don't know how many chapters it'll be. I hope you like this chapter, but there isn't a lot of romance, it'll progress along with the story. Enjoy (^_\)*

Memories

After Inos shocking comment, Naruto had gone bright red and I was just gob-smacked, i had no clue what to do now, they've dropped me in it now. Troublesome.  
"Yeah, Ino and I were watching how you'd react, now we know, we thought it would be nice for Naruto to know too." Choji said, stuffing himself full of food, feeding a little to Ino. I turned to Naruto, who was now a dark shade on crimson. His whisker marks actually stood out more, they made him so beautiful, so eye catching. I began to stare at him, mezmerized by his pure, finely chizeled angelic features.  
"Shika? Shika?" Naruto asked, waving his hands infront of me, I suddenly remembered where I was, and who I was with.  
"Oh, sorry, I was miles away."  
"Somewhere less troublesome?" Naruto said, jokingly trying to look static, and emotionless.  
"Believe it!" I said, bobbing my tongue out, and mocking Naruto in a friendly way. We both giggled in unison.  
"You can't be like me with your hair up, nothing like my beautiful blond hair. Believe it!" Naruto said, running a hand through his thick locks. He was awe inspiring. I spotted Ino and Choji smiling to each other, and getting up to leave.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, eyeing them cautiously.  
"Choji has paid for the meal, but there is still a fair bit left, why don't you and Naruto stay here and enjoy the rest." Ino said evading my question, her eyes darting from me to Naruto.  
"Why don't you both stay?" I replied, too nervous to be left alone with Naruto after the bombshell Ino dropped, although Naruto didn't seem bothered, or it hadn't registered yet.  
"Because Choji and I are going...ermm...to go shopping, for some new shoes, for Kibas birthday this weekend. You could come if you like?" She asked me, looking back at the food, and back to Naruto. I huffed slightly.  
"Well shopping is troublesome. Naruto, what do you want to do?" I asked him, deciding that Ino won't let me part from Naruto yet, she was a very crafty woman, with strategies that equal my own when it involves her meddling.  
"Well Shika, Choji did pay for all this food, it would be rude to let it go to waste." He said, putting some pork into his mouth. Inos face lit up, a huge grin spanning the entire of her face, the ultimate sign that she'd won. Without a word, she waved at us, and dragged Choji out with her.

"Shika, just so you know, I lied. I'm not bothered about the food, I just hate shopping." Naruto said. "But this is good, do you want some?" He asked, holding some beef between his chopsticks infront of me. I took it, and we smiled at each other. Why wasn't he talking about what Ino said, nothing is worse than not knowing. I hate not knowing, and I wish he'd give me some si-. My train of thoughts were cut off when Narutos soft lips connecting to mine. every second lasted for hours, I rubbed my tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth. Our tongues danced with each other inside Narutos mouth. the kiss seemed to last forever, i've waited so long to kiss Naruto. As we parted, for some much needed air, Naruto let out a little moan, unhappy with the loss of connection. "I-I d-didn't know what to say about you l-liking me, so..." He smiled softly at me. "You taste like pork haha." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  
"N-Naruto I don't know what to say."  
"Well, how about 'Naruto, would you like me to take you our for ramen?' He said, with a childish pout on his face.  
"Or 'Naruto, it's too troublesome to take you to Ramen Ichiraku.' How about that?" I smerked at him, as he crossed his arms and huffed.  
"Some boyfriend you're gonna be." Naruto said, taking me back slightly. Boyfriend? Was he just joking around? But then we started laughing together. "Come on Shika, ramen! Rrrraaaammmmeeennn!" He dragged each letter out, trying to convince me. He was so adorable.  
"If I take you for ramen, will I get some peace?"  
"Believe it." He dragged me by the arm towards Ichiraku's.

"How can you eat 5 bowls of ramen, still have room for more, and still remain beautiful?" I asked, not really listening to what I was saying.  
"Shika...you called me beautiful." Naruto said, smiling inbetween bites.  
"Yeah well..." I stuttered, turning bright red.  
"Shika...you're beautiful too, and generous."  
"Are you trying to get more ramen?" He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Hehe, maybe." We were at the ramen stall for another half an hour, before we payed...well I payed...and we left. It was dark, the stars were out, and Naruto took my hand in his. "Shika, shall we go to the top of the Hokage mountain? I enjoy sitting there some nights, when i'm feeling lonely. It's so breath taking up there.

We sat atop the Sandaime Hokages head. The stars were aglow, shining bright, shining proud. Naruto lay there, looking up to the dark night sky. I lit up a cigarette.  
"Why do you smoke? You never used to." Naruto asked, turning his head towards me.  
"You'll think this odd, but..." I took a long drag. "With each puff, for a second. For a split second. I feel Asuma-sensei with me, looking out for me, watching me." I turned to him. "And I don't feel alone." Naruto took my cigarette, and threw it over the Hokages head.  
"You're not alone, you don't need to smoke to feel him with you. He's watching over you, he's up there, and he sees everything you're doing. And he's cheering you on. Everything he taught you, everything he said, it will stay with you forever, and when you're a sensei, you'll pass on his teachings, Asuma's memory and his teachings will never die, never be forgotten." He saw a tear run down my cheek, and took my hand in his. "I know how it trully feels to be alone, I was always trying to get attension, no matter if it was good or bad. What's important is that a memory must never die, you must always keep what you've been taught dear. Like old man Hokage, he taught me so much about the world, and the people in it, Zabuza taught me my ninja way, and Asuma taught you everything Shika, don't think you need to find a way to fill a hole he left when he died. Fill that hole with his memory." His blue eyes fixated on me, penetrating my soul, but caring for it at the same time. "Sometimes, if you listen hard enough, you can hear them, talking." I took a deep breath and looked into his huge blue eyes.  
"Naruto, will you go out with me?" I asked, composing myself once more.  
"Will having a boyfriend be 'troublesome' Shika?" He asked, mockingly, trying to keep me smiling.  
"You've always been troublesome, but I still love you." His eyes became like saucers.  
"You...l-love me?"  
"Yes, I do, and have for so long. I love you Naruto."  
"I love you too Shikamaru. Ok, i'll go out with you."  
"It's gonna cost me so much in ramen." I said, putting my arm around Narutos waist.  
"Is your father expecting you home? Because you could always come to my house tonight, spent the night?" He asked, I looked down at Naruto...my boyfriend.  
"My dad will let stay me stay the night."  
"It's gonna be weird telling everyone, isn't it." Oh shit, I have to tell my friends, and my dad. Oh no...

*A/N: That's it, my next chapter will focus on their friends and family, more than romance. Please review, i'll post Ch. 3 within a week (^_\)*


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the family

The birds outside the window began to chirp as the sun slowly began to rise, lighting Konoha in a warm glow. I looked down at my sleeping boyfriend. We had got back to his last night, and we'd cuddled watching television for hours, then we came to bed, and fell to sleep in each others arms.  
"Mmmm, yeah...oh...omg that's so good, more...mmm." Naruto mumbled to himself. I nudged him slightly.  
"Naruto? Naruto?" He grumbled and turned to face me.  
"Morning Shika, I was having a wonderful dream."  
"What about?"  
"Ichiraku had some new ramen on his menu." He smiled at me. "Do we have any missions from Granny Tsunade today?" He asked getting out of bed, going towards his kitchen.  
"She hasn't scheduled any, but we could check?"  
"No, I wanna talk to her, to tell her about, hehe, my boyfriend." He began to boil a kettle, more instant ramen.  
"She's like a mother to you isn't she?"  
"Believe it. I never knew my mother, or my father. But I have my adoptive family. Iruka-sensei is like an older brother. Granny Tsunade is like a mother, and Pervy sage is like my father."  
"Well, if you want to tell Lady fifth, i'll go with you."  
"What about your family?"  
"That's what i'm worried about..."  
"What?" He asked me, stuffing some ramen into his mouth.  
"Nothing, don't worry. Can I use your shower?"  
"Hmm, humf *chew* shlup * incoherent babble*" I took it as some hyperactive response and went into the bathroom.

Konoha high street was busy, as always. People coming and going, doing everything at once. We walked past the ramen stand, and I had to drag Naruto, reminding him we had some important business with the Lady Hokage. Ino was stood outside her flower shop, and winked at me as we past her. Finally we arrived at the Hokage tower, the huge red building standing tall, guarding the whole of Konohakure. We had walked past Shizune on the way up, she was running around with some files, with a nervous look on her face. We arrived in front of the huge double doors, I was uncharacteristically nervous, I was worried this would be troublesome, but I shall do it for my Naruto-chan. Naruto didn't open the doors, he bounced through them.  
"Granny Tsunade, Granny Tsunade I have some new-" He was cut off by the Hokages fist landing square atop his head, knocking him to the floor. Sat at her desk was Tsunade-sama, her straight blonde hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. A violet diamond on her forehead. She looked bored out of her mind.  
"Don't call me 'granny', i'm not old." She shouted picking up some sake and pouring some.  
"We all know you use a youth jutsu, believe it."  
"BAKA!" She screamed, hitting him again, he didn't stay down for long though, he bounced up onto her desk. "What do you want this early in the morning,it's too early for this." She huffed.  
"It's too early for Sake." Was Narutos reply.  
"There is no such thing as 'too early for sake'. What is it you want?"  
"Granny-" He ducked, dodging her fist, and he carried on talking. "-I'd like you to meet Shika-" He was cut off again, this time by Lady Hokage talking.  
"Baka, I know Shikamaru, is there anything else?" Naruto got close to Tsunade-sama, and glared.  
"I wasn't finished." He huffed back, by this point I was stood by the door, this was Narutos family life I guess, so I thought i'd keep back for a moment or two.  
"Lady Hokage-sama, Jiriyah-san is here." Shizune said, popping her head round the door, she gave me a weak smile, and turned back to Tsunade-sama. "Should I send him up?"  
"Granny let him come here, I need to tell him too." Naruto said, his glare softening slightly.  
"Fine, let him come in." She huffed, getting another glass, and pouring out a glass of sake, probably for Jiriyah. She suddenly downed the sake in one, so much for that. Moments later, Jiriyah burst into the room, he's a lot like Naruto. His long, waist-length white hair swaying as he bounced in.  
"Tsunade, Naruto." He turned around and saw me stood by the door. "Shikamaru." He walked over to the desk. "The Kazekage will be arriving in a day or so, he has some news, so be prepared." He said, picking up one of the empty sake glasses, and putting it back down.  
"Ero-sennin, Granny Tsuande, will you both listen!" Naruto shouted, standing up on the desk. "This is Shikamar-" he was cut off again, this time by Jiriyah.  
"We know who Shikamaru is." He said looking at Tsunade, who shrugged. Naruto screamed a little. He suddenly summoned two Shadow clones, who stood besides the two Sannin.  
"This is Shikama-" Naruto began, and Tsunade-sama was about to speak, interrupting Naruto again. The shadow clone suddenly put his hand over the Hokages mouth. "-Ru, and he's my..." He took a deep breath. "My boyfriend." He finally got out, walking next to me and taking my hand in his. Tsunade-samas face lit up, and she flew over the table, and hugged Naruto tightly. He almost disappeared into her cleavage, his head rose out, taking a greedy amount of air. "Granny, I...can't...breathe." She then hugged me just as tightly, luckily for me, i'm taller then Naruto.  
"I'm so happy for you both." She squealed.  
"Thank you Hokage-sama." I replied formally.  
"You have to call me Tsunade now, being part of my family." She said, messing up Narutos hair.  
"Naruto you do realise one thing don't you?" Jiriyah walked over to us all, since we were now all by the door. "He is one of the laziest shinobi in Konoha, the sex will suck." He said laughing, Tsunade and Naruto tried to hit him, but he ran behind the desk.  
"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto shouted, they all tried to catch Jiriyah, who began to run away.  
"Shadow imitation technique." I had caught him in my jutsu, and Tsunade walked over to him, and hit him so hard, it broke my jutsu and he went flying through the doors, hitting the pre-existing dent in the wall outside, she'd done that before.  
"We need to celebrate, lets all go out for a meal, Jiriyah, if you come, behave, ok?" Tsunade said, giggling when Naruto took my hand in his. "I'll get Shizune to come too."  
"You coming Shika?" He asked me, I simply nodded and smiled at him. What a hectic family. Jiriyah stood up, acting casually as if he hadn't just been sent flying through a door.  
"I'm happy for you both." He said, putting his arms around me and Naruto. We began walking down the hall, as Shizune walked up too, without a word, Tsunade hooked her arm around Shizune, dragging her with us. The poor woman had a look of shock on her face.

*A/N:Not any real romance in this chapter, i'm gonna post one on Valentines day with more romance. Yes Gaara will be appearing with temari and Kankuro in a later chapter. Hope you all liked it (^_\)*


	4. Chapter 4

Angel in the sun

"Goodnight boys." Said Jiryah, carrying an unconcious Shizune, and trying to control Tsunade, who'd bought so much sake she could of opened an off-license.  
"And...don't *hic* forget...I wanna be a bridesmaid at...*hic* the wedding." Shrieked Tsunade, staggering around. Wedding? We've been together two days. I turned to face Naruto, who was giggling at the sight of Tsunade falling to the floor. She was helped up by Kakashi, who had just turned the corner, a bit taken back by the sight of the Sannin and Shizune like that.  
"There isn't a bridesmaid dress she'd fit into. I have a hetic family, believe it." Naruto said, looking back at me. I took his hand in mine.  
"And i'm glad to be part of it." I kissed his hand as we walked by my street. "Well goodnight Narut-" I was cut off because Naruto ran towards his apartment, dragging me with him. "Naruto, my house is back there, what are you doing?"  
"Kidnapping you, I want you to spend the night with me again." He stopped running, and we just faced each other. His eyes shimmering in the moonlight. "Please, I wanna spend time with you, I don't like being in that room alone." I took his other hand too, and I pulled him closer, hugging him tightly.  
"I'll spend the night, on one condition." I whispered in his ear, I felt him shudder in my arms.  
"I don't want to eat instant ramen for breakfast."  
"You're so weird Shika, who doesn't like ramen for breakfast?" I laughed and we walked, hand in hand, down the darkened streets of Konoha. It was relaxing at night, calming. Rather than the troublesome hustle and bustle of the day, the night was beautiful, and silent, the moon standing proud in the black and blue sky. So many people miss out the beauty of the night sky lying in bed, snoozing and snoring. Missing out on this... I was staring intensly at the sky, I didnt hear Naruto at first.  
"Shika, SHIKA!" I snapped back into reality, and faced my..my boyfriend. Still getting used to that. "I was wondering if it's ok for us to go and see Gaara when he arrives. Please?"  
"Of course." I simply replied, he kissed me cheek as we walked towards the door of his apartment. He opened the door and he bounced into his kitchen.  
"Do you want some tea Shika?" He shouted to me, I heard a clunk in the kitchen.  
"Yes please Naruto." I sat on the sofa, the room was small, a little messy. There was a painting on the wall, of Naruto, Sakura and Sai, the latter clearly painted it for him. Naruto soon hobbled into the room, carefully balancing the cups on a tray.  
"Shika, when are we going to tell your family? I want them to know soon, Tsunade will tell everyone anyways. If not her, Shizune will, believe it." He said, munching on the snacks he'd brought in. He could eat more than Choji sometimes.  
"I wish I didn't have to tell them..." I said, matter-of-factly. Naruto just looked at me.  
"Shika...you have to tell them, they are you parents. If they like it or not, they at least have the right to know." He said, putting his cup down. "I'm here for you, and i'll help you through it." He took my hands in his and gave me a meaningful smile. "I'll help you, don't worry. And, before you think about it, no distractions, or putting it off ok. Believe it."  
"You're troublesome sometimes Naruto-chan."  
"_Chan, _are you after something?" He asked, smerking at me. He removed my hairband, so my ponytail fell, my hair now reaching my shoulders. He ran his fingers through my hair.  
"Believe it." I replied, mockingly. Then I took his chin in my right hand, and drew him closer, I could feel his warm breath, he was less than a centimetre away and...*Ding-dong*...The doorbell rang, troublesome. Naruto stood up and went to the door, opening it. Sai stood there with his obviously fake smile plastered on his face. He was in his casual navy blue long-sleeve shirt with a high collar with matching trousers. He had his right hand behind his back.  
"Can i come in Naruto?"  
"I'm sorta busy here Sai, believe it." Replied Naruto, as Sai peered around him, and saw me sat on the sofa, putting my hair back into my usual ponytail.  
"We're you two having sex?" Sai asked casually, still smiling like an idiot. Narutos mouth was agap, I didn't care, I just wanted to have Naruto in my arms again. Troublesome Sai.  
"What?! No, Sai, we weren't." Naruto said, shaking his head, and his hands.  
"You'd knocked on the door..." I said, smerking at Naruto, who blushed a shade of dark crimson, then turning a pale white in nervousness.  
"Oh, sorry Naruto, Shikamaru. But I needed to come here, at the request of Tsunade-sama."  
"Why?" Naruto asked, clearly a little worried, Tsunade wasn't that bad...well, maybe.  
"Hokage-sama has sent these over." He brought his hand from behind his back, revealing two tickets. Naruto took them and smiled at Sai. "Goodbye Naruto, Shikamaru. Please continue with what you were doing." He said about to turn and leave.  
"I plan too..." I said, smerking at Naruto going that same shade of red once more. Sai closed the door and I turned to Naruto as he sat back down. "What are they?"  
"Well, they're two tickets to the newest hot spring, the four star one that opened close to Sunagakure. It's a couples hotspring." His face lit up and smiled at me. "Are we gonna go?"  
"Yes, how about tomorrow?"  
"Nice try, coming out to family first, naked hotsprings second." He said, giggling and bobbing his tongue out at me, he was so adorable.  
"Well, where were we?" I asked, smerking, as I leant into Naruto once more. Our lips connected, the room filling with passionate moans. My tongue rubbed along Narutos lip, and he let me into his mouth, our tongues began to dance the tango in his mouth. My hands began to roam all over Naruto with a sense of urgancy. His hand rubbed up and down my chest, and he slowly put his hand up my shirt, giving me goosebumps and a shiver that danced it's way up my spine. I felt weak under his touch, but the heated, passionate moans that flowed from us both were too strong to ignore. We finally drew our lips apart, and took in some much needed air.  
"Shika?" He rubbed his finger down my chest, I gasped a little at his soft and delicate touch. "I have an idea." Before I could even speak, he'd dragged me into his bedroom, slamming the door behind us.

**A/N:I got a nosebleed and I fainted while writing the next scene, so I won't upload it, it's hidden under my matress hehe 3:) Any complaints will be ignored, so no Shikanaru love for you guys yet haha (^_\) if you're all lucky I might do a 'risky' scene in a later chapter...**

We lay together in Naruto's bed, I held him in my arms, and I held him tightly.  
"Do you know what first attracted me to you Naruto?" I asked, moving a blond spike out of his face.  
"My ass?" He smiled at me, and I laughed.  
"No...your eyes. I first noticed them, properly, in the Chunnin exams. Your eyes were shining so brightly and so full of passion, they drew my attension as soon as you walked out. There was so much depth in your beautiful blue eyes. I couldn't look away." He looked down briefly, and then back at me.  
"Shika, to be honest with you, I can't think of a time I didn't look at you in awe. You are a beautiful guy, so smart, so caring, so...so...perfect. The only thing that I ever thought wrong was me not being in your arms. I didn't want to wait forever for you, but I was willing too, if that's what it took." We hugged tightly. "Time stops when i'm with you, and i'm glad of the fact. No matter how long I was going to wait, time would cease, so we could be together forever." He and I hugged tightly, I wanted him to know i'd never leave him alone, i'd always be there, to hold him in my arms, to look out for him, to be the best boyfriend I could, because that's what he deserves. He then pulled back and looked at me, looked deep into my eyes.  
"I...I love you Shikamaru."  
"I love you too Naruto." We kissed quickly, before he fell to sleep in my arms.

It was morning now, the sun had risen and flooded the bedroom with a bright, but soft glow. It made Narutos hair shine, my angel in the sun. I stroked Narutos whisker marks. He rolled over, snuggling up to my bare chest. I saw Narutos and my clothes scattered on the floor, I only have my underwear on now. He snuggled again, breathing out slowly, I wrapped my arms around him. He began to stir a little. Naruto lay there, not looking up at me, or moving, just giggling into my chest. He began to mumble, still half asleep.  
"Shika...I can feel your morn-" He was cut off by another voice.  
"So it's true then?" The third voice spoke, startling us both. I turned to face the window, still holding Naruto. Kakashi was perched on the window ledge, from what I could see he was smiling. "My...you two work fast. I only heard about you two last night, and already you're in bed. It's like a live Make out paradise..." I think his mind began to wander, before he remembered why he came. "Anyway, Naruto, if you're quite finished, Gaara is at the Hokage tower, with Temari and Kankuro." He spoke, casually looking at the disgarded clothes. Naruto sat up quickly.  
"Gaara? Come on Shika, get ready, we're going to see them. I hope he's ok." He bolted into his shower. Kakashi turned to me and smiled.  
"So you're gay?" Kakashi asked. I just stared blankly at him.  
"Want to make a guess...troublesome." I huffed, stretching and sitting up.  
"Ermm, you have a morning glo-"  
"I'm well aware." I said, cutting him off. "Are you going to watch us shower and getting changed, or are you going to leave now?" I asked, rhetorically, not actually expecting an answer.  
"Well, since you asked.." He said, smiling once more.  
"GO!" I shouted, and he fleed off quickly. I got up and went into the bathroom to join Naruto...


	5. Chapter 5

Not all sunshine and rainbows

Naruto had eaten his breakfast at an even faster rate than usual this morning, before dashing out at lightning speed. I don't know where he got his inhumane speed from, maybe his father was fast too or something. I followed him, but at a much slower pace. I must admit I had a little spring in my step this morning. It was Naruto, he makes everyone around him smile, he's just that sort of person. The front gates into the Leaf came into view for me, I saw Naruto a little further ahead.  
"GAARA!" Naruto shouted, glomping the rather foreboding red head to the floor as I strode along side them. Stood besides them, with their mouths agape were Kankuro with his purple clan make-up and deep brown hair. And Temari, my friend, who dresses a little slutty, and has her long blonde hair up in four bunches.  
"Hey Temari." I said, smiling at her.  
"Heya cutie." She replied, I looked down at Naruto and smiled. This made Temari smirk "Ah, you finally said it then Shikamaru?" She asked, I looked at her and blushed slightly.  
"Yeah...I..err..decided it would be less troublesome if he knew." I said, looking away as her face lit up.  
"Hello Naruto-chan." Gaara said, getting up and helping Naruto up too. I moved to my boyfriends side, and took his hand, smiling at Temari. It was less troublesome to show her instead of telling her.  
"OH MY GOD, YES!" Well, I thought less troublesome, she pumped her fist into the air. She hugged us both together. "Finally, he got you." Kankuro and Gaara were just stood, confused by the situation. "Kankuro, Gaara. Guess who finally asked Naruto out?" She asked, beaming and bobbing up and down.  
"No way?" Kankuro asked, looking at our clasped hands. Gaara just glared, he has a cold stare. It could burrow deep into your soul.  
"We have some information for the Hokage, regarding the Akatsuki, would you walk with me Naruto-chan, a chance to catch up?" Asked Gaara. Naruto nodded and they walked ahead together, as Kankuro, Temari and I followed close behind.  
"Shikamaru?" I turned to face Kankuro, ready for his question. "You know how Naruto can create all those shadow clones?" I raised one eyebrow.  
"Yeah..."  
"If there were two Narutos, and they were both horny...would it be a threesome?" Temaris left eye twitched a little.  
"BAKA!" She screamed, hitting him with her fan. She was a little similar to Tsunade in that respect. We continued to walk to Hokage tower, Naruto and Gaara ahead, us all behind them. When we arrived, Temari gave me a kiss on my cheek, and Naruto had hugged Gaara again. He's so adorable, my Naruto. Kankuro went to kiss my cheek too, taking the piss. I just slapped him, and hugged him.  
"Gaara, me and Shika are going to the new hot-springs near your villiage tomorrow afternoon. Do you wanna walk with us, 'til we get there?" Naruto asked, pouting at Gaara, who smiled and laughed. I didn't think he laughed.  
"Yes Naruto-chan, I would love to walk back to Sunagakure with you...and Shikamaru." He glared at me, maybe he didn't feel comfortable with me yet.  
"Ok great. Shika, we have something to attend to now." He said, dragging me off before I could even answer him. I quickly waved at temari before she disappeared into the distance.

"Naruto, where are we going?"  
"Your house." He replied simply. I froze to the spot, a look of sheer horror crept upon my face.  
"Na-Naruto, no. I don't want to tell them, not yet." Naruto turned to face me.  
"Shika, you have to. I'm here for you. I'll help you through it."  
"No. I'm sorry I can't."  
"Shika. They need to know. You were fine telling Granny, and Temari. Why not your mother and father. I can easily help you through this. Believe it." I gulped and nodded, I really didn't want to know how my father would react, but Naruto thinks it would be best, and I trust his judgement...Well, I trust him. He dragged me to my front door. I slowly turned my door handle. I've never been so scared to enter my own home before. I slowly walked into the front room, where my father was reading a scroll, research I think.  
"Hello Shikamaru, and hello Naruto, this is a surprise Where have you been the last few days?" Well, as long as he doesn't say anything to make this awkward i'll be fine. "Is Temari in town, hehe."...Fuck. He was studying me a little, I wonder why...  
"Hiya Shikaku-san. Shikamaru has been 'round my house the last few nights. And...er...there's something he needs to tell you." He said, suddenly sounding mousy and nudging me forward. I stumbled a little.  
"Dad, this isn't easy to tell you but..." I looked at Naruto, who smiled at me. "Well..." I gulped.  
"What is it son? You haven't got someone pregnant have you?"  
"There's no danger of that." Naruto mumbled, to himself. I don't know if my father heard or not.  
"Shikamaru, what's wrong, i've never seen you so worried." He looked at me, I had to tell him now, there was no way I could worm my way out of this.  
"Dad, i'm gay..." I looked away, and heard my father sniggering.  
"I thought it was something important. Son I knew that long ago."  
"What, you knew?" I was shocked, as Naruto walked next to me, and my father now laughing.  
"Son, i'm a genius, and i'm a talented shinobi, did you really think I didn't know something like this? I kept making jokes about Temari, to see your reaction, you hardly hid it well son..."  
"S-so, you don't mind? You're not ashamed? Disappointed?" I was totally amazed, I thought he wouldn't be too happy.  
"What, no, don't be ridiculous son."  
"There's more..." Naruto took my hand. "I'm going out with Naruto..."  
"Oh, so that's who you've been doing the last few nights. I meant what you've been doing." He said, giggling to himself. "He isn't pregnant is he?" Naruto stood right in front of my father, both glaring at each other, but I could see they were dying to laugh.  
"Do I look pregnant?!"  
"Hahaha, do I need to answer that Naruto?" Naruto bounced onto father, trying to wrestle him. "Kami sake, you even feel heavy, how many weeks gone are you." He said, stopping each of Narutos hits. Naruto glared again. "Son how can you have him on top of you, he weighs so much?" Naruto got up and started blushing.  
"Dad, I could be wrong, but are you flirting with my boyfriend?" They both glared at me then, i'm getting scared.  
"No, i'm just welcoming him into my family. Nara Naruto, sounds good doesn't it." Naruto suddenly turned shy, looking at the floor and blushing. He was so adorable.  
"What's going on here?" Mom asked, walking into the room, with a huge grin on her face.  
"Shikamaru and his boyfriend are here for a visit." My dad said, ruffling Narutos hair. My moms grin fell, replaced by a glare.  
"What!" Her eyes were ablaze as she turned to me. "What does he mean, boyfriend?!" Naruto stood behind Shikaku, and mom stormed over to me. "I will not have a gay son, get out of my house now, and take your bimbo faggot bumboy with you!" She shrieked, as Naruto began to cry.  
"Yoshino, don't talk to our son like that, and don't speak about Naruto like that. He's as good as my son now." Dad said, putting his arms around Naruto and I.  
"I will not have a gay son, it's disgusting and shameful." Naruto was still crying, and a tear has crept down my face too.  
"No, you're disgusting and shameful _mother_, come on Naruto, we're leaving. You troublesome woman." I said, taking Narutos hand in my own.  
"Shika, Naruto, come and see me some time, or if there's anything you need. Goodbye, and congratulations." Shikaku said, waving at us and walking us to the door.  
"Goodbye dad."  
"Goodbye Shikaku-san." Naruto said, wiping away his tears. I can't believe she made him cry, my poor Naruto.  
"Please Naruto, call me dad too." He said, hugging us both. Since going out with Naruto, i've been hugged by the whole of Konoha...except my mom. Naruto nodded to dad, and he closed the door, Naruto turned to me.  
"I'm glad you told them, and it's nice that your dad supports us. Let's get back to the Hokage tower, and meet up with Gaara." I was surprised to be honest. He didn't seem to react to my mom now. It's like when he wiped his tears away, he wiped his worries away, because he went all bubbly again, and dragged me away with him. I hope he's ok, i knew it was a bad idea, but at least my dad was happy about it. Maybe he'll speak to mom...this is going to get troublesome.

*A/N:Hope you liked this chapter, I know some of you won't like my 'coming out' scene, but I really like Shikaku, so I made him seem a little like Jiriyah now :p I will update my next chapter soon. (^_\)


	6. Chapter 6

Bad blood

"Come on Temari, Shika, keep up." I shouted over my shoulder. I saw my Shika with Temari, I know they are very good friends. It's so awesome to see Gaara again, believe it.  
"Naruto-chan, leave them to catch up, she misses him a lot when we are in Sunagakure. Like I miss you." Gaara smiled at me. Looking back, at the chunnin exams, he never smiled, but now he's always beaming. A smile that could brighten up the darkest day. Believe it. I admire Gaara very much, making Kazekage at 15. Now we're 16 I have to make sure I become Hokage.  
"Gaara, it's nice to see you again, believe it." I said, blushing slightly. Why do I alwyas blush with Gaara?...  
"It's nice to see you again too." We ran a little futher through the trees before he spoke again. "How long have you been going out with...Shikamaru?"  
"A few days actually. It all just...happened. I'm not even sure how heheh. But i've always admired him, and had a crush on him, so I decided why not."  
"What about me?" Gaara asked, turning to me. "I thought we had something special." I was really hoping this wasn't going to happen today.  
"If you mean that kiss after the chunnin exams, that just happened."  
"And the one in Sunagakure, after the incident with Akatsuki." He added, glaring at me.  
"I care deeply for you Gaara, you are my friend. But i don't love you..." I felt a lump in my throat, I really wasn't gonna enjoy this, believe it.  
"So both kisses didn't mean a thing to you?"  
"Of course they meant something, _then_. But now I have a boyfriend. I couldn't hurt him, even though we've only been together a few days, i've known him since forever, and I can't bring myself to cause others pain."  
"What are you guys chatting about?" Kankuro asked, catching up with us.  
"We were just chatting." I smiled at Kankuro, who smiled back.  
"We are gonna rest here." Gaara said, stopping by a clearing.

"Hi Shika." I said, walking over to my boyfriend. He took my hand and kissed me. I heard Temari squeal behind us. He walked beside me, my hand in his, as we sat beside the camp fire. Kankuro looked at us out of the corner of his eye, while messing with a smaller puppet. "Kankuro, why do you keep staring at us?" I asked.  
"I'm just curious about you guys."  
"Wanna join in." I said, winking at him, making Shika chuckle. I love when Shika laughs, it sends a warming feeling up my spine.  
"Don't ask him that, it'll ruin my fun." Temari said, sitting besides us. "Naruto, I have a camera back at home, care to kiss Shika for a pic?" She asked, a small smerk creeping onto her face.  
"Fangirl." Kankuro huffed. "Two guys kissing isn't hot. But two girls..." Suddenly a huge fan knocked Kankuros face, sending him flighting into the trees nearby.  
"Fanboy." She huffed in responce. This family might actually worse than mine. Speaking of family, I wonder how Shika feels. I looked around the fire to find Gaara wasn't with us.

"It's getting dark..." Temari said, slowly walking into a tent. "Goodnight boys." She waved over her shoulder. Kankuro has gone to bed ages ago, he went in a mood after Temaris fan hit him. The fire was crackling, small embers flighting around, as the fire blazed. The soft glow of the moon totally undermined by the roaring fire. I looked at Shika.  
"I know you're still in a mood, Shika." I said simply.  
"How can my mom, who carried me and cared for me, care so little for me?" He said, throwing some grass he had pulled out onto the fire.  
"Shika, we are on holiday now, sorta. Cheer up, we can worry when we get home. It's to troublesome to worry." I said giggling, making Shika smile.  
"Your right.."  
"I normally am."  
"Hey, where's the Kazekage?" Shika asked, looking around.  
"He doesn't sleep. I couldn't sleep when he was little because of the One tails."  
"Didn't Akatsuki take it away from him?" Shika asked, letting go of my hand and putting his arm around my waist.  
"Yeah... I don't understand that." Shika started to drift off to sleep. "Look Shika, you get some sleep, i'll go and find Gaara." I put Shikas arm down, and moved him over to the tent. "Goodnight Shika, i'll be back in a while."

I was walking through the forest for a while, couldn't find Gaara at first. I came upon a tiny clearing, where a single tree was in the middle, and Gaara was sat, looking up towards the shimmering stars.  
"Gaara." I said, starling him, although he hid it well. "Why are you here? Why don't you come back to camp with me?" As Gaara turned to me I saw he had been crying, his eyes were bloodshot, and I could see the stains down his face.  
"I just wanted...to be alone." I sat down besides him.  
"Both you and I know hw much being alone sucks. You've been alone your whole life, you don't need to be alone anymore." He looked up to me.  
"I...I just find it hard. Seeing you with Shikamaru." He turned to me. "Don't get me wrong Naruto, i'm glad your happy at last, you deserve it. But..." He swallowed hard. "I love you, and I find it hard, I don't want to come between you both. But...I wish it was my arms you lay in, my smile that made you smile." He turned away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't say these things, I just..."  
"Gaara, I don't want to be the cause of pain, I want to be there for everyone. I can't make you as happy as I could, but I want to be there. As a friend. You will still make me smile, still be very dear to me." I took his hand. The trees behind us blew in the slight breeze. "Come on, we'll go back to camp." I thought at the very least I could walk hand in hand back with him.

When we got back, I hugged him and went into my tent, Shika was asleep.  
"Naruto?" Or so I thought. "Naruto, I saw you and Gaara."  
"Why were you out so late?" I asked, lying down next to him, but he turned his back on me.  
"Is that all you can say? I saw you and Gaara, don't you even care?"  
"What do you mean Shika?"  
"You, and Gaara, hold hands under that tree." I could smell cigarettes, I turned and noticed he'd had about 10 cigarettes. I thought he had given them up...  
"Why have you been smoking?"  
"Naruto, I said I saw you, don't you even care?"  
"I don't see the issue here Shika?" I put my hand on his arm, and he moved away from me. I got up and sat by the now burned out fire. Gaara was awake I could tell, he still doesn't sleep.

His tent flap opened.  
"Naruto? Why are you still up?" Gaara asked, sitting besides me.  
"Shika is upset, I don't understand why though..." I turned to Gaara. "Have I dont something wrong?" My mind was frazzled, how did I upset Shika, what did I do?  
"Naruto, you couldn't hurt anyone if you tried to. You make everyone happy, and even the deepest pain is despelled by you." He turned to me. "And anyone who does you wrong is disgusting, and will have half the shinobi world to deal with." Shikas tent flap opened too.  
"Naruto, i'm sorry, i'm too paranoid. I love you, and so i'm scared every time you get close. I'm sorry, but it would be best if we ended this. We're breaking up."


	7. Chapter 7

A troublesome issue, believe it.

The words cut me deeply, even though I was saying them. I couldn't do this. My own mother treating me like that, and then Naruto holding Gaaras hand, and even when we have a fight he ran to Gaara. It's only been a few days, if this is how troublesome a relationship is, you guys can keep yours. I found it hard to look at Naruto, he was crying so much already. But a few tears now will save him many in the future.  
"B-breaking up with me, why?" Narutos eyes were already bloodshot, his bitter tears steadily moving down his face. It was killing me to say goodbye to someone so beautiful, but I can't let us both suffer.  
"To stop the pain we will both suffer if we stay together. I'm sorry Naruto."  
"Shikamaru, I think it's clear that you've caused pain, nto stopped it." Gaara said, glaring at me. Temari came out of her tent, rubbing her eyes.  
"W-what's going on?" She asked, yawning. She instantly awoke fully when she saw Naruto. "Naruto? What's wrong?"  
"Why not ask _him_." Gaara hissed.  
"Shikamaru?" She looked at me, concern over-taking her face.  
"We're spliting up..." I said swallowing hard, these words didn't come easily. "I don't want to hurt him any more than i have too."  
"You had a crush on him for so long, you cared deeply for him, admiring him from a distance. You came crying to me After the Chunnin exams, worried incase you'd never have him. Then you do this?! You finally make him happy and drop him like a stone. Don't you love him?" Those words cut me so much deeper.  
"Of course I love him, every day I fall deeper in love. I can't stop falling. But if I keep falling i'll get hurt, and so will Naruto. It's killing me now to see him cry...b-but I have to, or he'll cry harder. The tears shall be even more bitter. The pain will be ever harsher. I can't be responsible for that."  
"S-Shika, y-you're nothing but an i-idiot, and a coward. Believe it." Naruto said, falling into Gaaras arms as he cried harder. How could I be so cruel. No, I have to, i'm not cruel, i'm doing what's best for him. I turned around, tears welling up inside me, I went into my tent, and cried myself to sleep.

Naruto wasn't in the tent, which was hardly suprising. Gaara probably cared for him last night. The cold air whistled through the opening in my tent, brushing my face and leaving a chill to slither up my spine. Without Naruto, I know my world would become cold. Maybe I had made the wrong choice...My tent flap opened and without a word Temari was sat beside me.

*Naruto's view*  
I woke up beside Gaara, he had given me his sleepign bag and slept on the floor besides me. He must of been cold last night. It's nice to see someone cares for me...No, Shika isn't trying to hurt me, I know he isn't, but I don't see why. I could deal with insults, I could deal with issues. I'm gonna be the Orange Hokage of Konoha, believe it, I can deal with anything. I slowly nudged Gaara.  
"Gaara, I need a favor."  
"Hmphff. What?" I grumbled, rolling over to face me.  
"Since Shika will go back today...do you want to come with me? Tsuande has payed for the tickets to the baths, I want you to come, as a thank you for caring so much."  
"No." I pouted at him.  
"Why not?"  
"Because we are dragging Shikamaru with us, he loves you deeply, I am not sure why he's done this, but I know he's over thinking and doesn't mean it. We'll sort this out. Don't worry Naruto." He tried to smile, but it was limp from just waking up.

*Shika's view*  
"I know I made a stupid, rash, petty choice. But what can I do now. I guess people are right when they say to think before you speak." I huffed.  
"Everything that is broken can be fixed...usually. And you have me, I can help easily. I'm not going to let my friend give up his happiness for silly reasons." She tightly hugged me, i'm glad she understands. But, could Naruto even face me after last night?...  
"Come with me." She said, dragging me out. I'm glad she gives the chance to answer... "Gaara, it's Temari, could you two come here please?" She shouted, sitting me by the camp fire. I don't know where Kankuro was, probably fiddling with puppets. Gaara came out, he looked at me, but it wasn't a glare. He had glint of hope in his eyes. Naruto came out shortly after, smiling at Temari, and quickly glancing at me. and giving a weak smile. "Naruto." Temari started. "Please, can you both talk this out. You know how Shika can be, so, go ahead."...

*A/N:I got bored with this story around chapter 4, so It got shit after that. When I lose the inspiration for a story it doesn't come back, I've also gone off Shika a little, but my next one is going to be Leegaa. I will put on a couple of one-shots, maybe some full yaoi ones too. But in a few days, I will upload chapter 1 to my Leegaa story, which will be a lot better, since I like that story, and it's not possible to go off Lee or Gaara, thye are just so kawii.*


	8. Chapter 8

All's well that end's well

The birds were singing outside the window. I sat up on the bed, and looked out the window. The bathroom door opened as Naruto walked out in a towel.  
"You ok Shika?" He asked rubbing his hair with a second towel.  
"I'm so glad we sorted everything out the other to Gaara and Temari."  
"Best thing about being friends with the Kazekage, he got the 3 of them bathhouse tickets, and got us the best food ever. But no ramen...Hey Shika?" I couldn't help but smirk at his persistence.  
"No ramen for you, we have things to do." I said, still looking out of the window. I wasn't gonna show him I was only playing with him.  
"But Shika, rrraaammmeeennn." He said, sitting on the bed besides me. "Don't you love me enough?" I turned around and pouncd on him before he knew where we were, we were kissing passionately.  
"Fine, ramen. But we agreed at the baths to talk to my family today." I said, slowly bringing Narutos face closer for another kiss.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked, zipping up his orange jacket.  
"Yeah, come on them."I got up and put my arm around his waist. "Ramen second though." I sniggered because I knew what was coming...  
"Awwwwwwww, coooommmmeeee onnnn. Believe it, you'll love it." I laughed as we left Narutos room hand in hand.

We were walking down the street, hand in hand. I saw a beautiful rose bed to Narutos right, he was staring at them intensely I started my shadow imitation technique, and my shadow went behind Naruto, and picked a rose, and my shadow offered it to Naruto.  
"Cheesy." Naruto said giggling, taking the rose and kissing my cheek. "I love you."  
"I love you too." We continued down the street, Ino hugged Naruto and I at one point, Sai was smirking at us too as he came out of the flower shop. He was probably buying flowers for Sakura. We finally arrived at the front door of my house.

"I'm actually as scared as you are, believe it." He snuggled into my chest and I held him tight.  
"Come on, we should sort this out." I knocked on the door, and moments later my mother opened it. She looked down at the floor for a moment, and looked back up.  
"C-come in boys, I n-need to talk with you both." We sheepishly walked into the main room, where my dad was sat lazily watching tv. He smiled and waved at me, and he rushed and hugged Naruto.  
"Naruto...I." Started my mother, walking into the room. "I am so very sorry for what I said and did the other night, I was totally out of order. I was surprised by Shikas confession, but I shouldn't of acted like that. You can love who you want, I will support you from now on. I hope these words words are enough of an apology, if not I will try harder and harder until you forgive me."  
"_Is she always so dramatic." _Naruto whispered to me. "Look, I don't let things worry me, I grew tired of crying and worrying. I forgive you, I only hope Shika does too." He nudged me a little.  
"I forgive you mom.." I said, briefly before she joint hugged us both.  
"Naruto, w-would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"I don't know...Shika was taking me out for lunch today.."  
"I cooked ramen, do you like ramen?" Naruto glomped my mom without a word. She smiled and took him into the kitchen.

"Dad, what did you say to her, shes totally changed her option?"  
"I didn't actually do anything, she felt awful afterwards, devastated almost."  
"Oh...Dad can I ask you a favor while i'm here?"  
"What is it son?"  
"Can I borrow a few hundred Ryo please."  
"WHAT! Why do you need so much cash, you get payed for your missions don't you."  
"Narutos ramen addiction is burning holes in my pockets."  
"Troublesome." He said, handing me some. "You better marry him, I want to walk him down the aisle, I thought i'd missed out on that chance when we didn't have a daughter too." Mom came into the room.  
"Come on boys, dinner." Dad and i got up, and went into the kitchen.

"Shika, why do we have to see granny?" Naruto asked, rubbing his stomach after my mother huge meal.  
"To thank her for the tickets, don't be troublesome." I huffed, and smirked arrived at Hokage tower surprisingly fast. "Come on then." Shizune was near the door when we entered.  
"Hello Naruto, Shikamaru." Naruto hugged Shizune tightly, and she hugged him back. He hugged me too. "I wouldn't go up their just yet though..."  
"Why not, i'm gonna be the next Hokage, I can go anywhere. Believe it."  
"She has custom made bras, the woman is here getting a fitting for her.  
"They can make one to fit?" Naruto said, laughing at himself.  
"THEY ARE A GIFT FROM HEAVEN, GET OUT!" We heard, as a woman came flying through the wall. "Hiya Naruto, Shikamaru, come in." Shizune helped the woman up, and out of the Hokage tower, as Naruto and I went through the 'new door' she made, and reached Tsunade.  
"We came to thank you for the tickets, we had a lot of fun at the baths. Thank you Tsunade-sama." I said bowing.  
"Thanks Granny." He said hugging her tightly. So much hugging. "And Gaara sends his regards too. Kankuro also wanted us to say he wants to take you on a date." Naruto said giggling.  
"He couldn't handle me." She laughed, putting a hand on her side. "By the way, Jiriyah and are off to get some sake, want to come? It's on the Hokage."  
"Thank you Tsunade-sama." I bowed again, she just pulled me into a tight hug, almost suffocating me.  
"Tsunade is fine." She said, hugging tighter.  
"Hokage-sama, what are we gonna do about the new hole you made.?" Shizune asked, sheepishly moving into the room.  
"Fuck it off, we're going for a drink, coming Shizune?" Before she could answer, Tsunade had once again picked her up, and carried Shizune over he shoulder.  
"Why don't you let me answer before you pick me up Tsunade-sama?"

Jiriyah was stood outside the pub, waiting for us. Tsunade finally put Shizune down and they walked inside.  
"I'm not sure whose family is worse, yours or mine." I said, turning to Naruto.  
"THEY ARE A GIFT FROM HEAVEN! I AM HOKAGE, I WANT A FREE BOTTLE OF SAKE AND THAT GORGEOUS WAITER!" We heard Tsunade shout from inside.  
"Mine." Naruto said simply. "Sure you want to stay part of it?"  
"I love you Naruto, and I still have to prove it." I said taking his hand.  
"I love you too Shika." He squoze my hand a little. "Come on, let's go in before Tsunade gets arrested." We went inside, hand in hand, ready to face the world, together.

*A/N: Well, that's it for this, I got bored with it so I started slacking i'm afraid :/*


	9. Chapter 9

*A/N: I loved the first 4 or 5 chapters of this story, but it got away from me at the end. So I decided to do one final chapter now, to finish it well too. I hope you guys like the final edition of this story. Please review.*

The future's in our hands

"Two years together, believe it." Naruto beamed at me. His blue eyes darting around Konoha high street. I promised to get him something special, but he'd have to come with me. I'm awful with shopping, it's too troublesome.  
"And I love you just as much as I did back then. You just worried me during the war, jumping into every fight that you could find." We had been in a war recently, the fourth great ninja war. Thanks to Naruto, we won. Sasuke is back. Tsunade has taken full control, so the city is under reconstruction.  
"What about you, I was worried the whole time. If it wasn't for all our friends you would of died, believe it." He replied to me, darting into the next shop. He had ran into every shop we passed.  
"I could look after my self, it was just troublesome." I huffed and sighed. I followed him inside the shop. It was a clothes shop. I didn't think he'd want anything, but they had a section of orange clothes... Oh how troublesome. My fiance is going to be the death of me.  
"SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I heard screamed, I turned around and got glomped by Konohamaru. He was now sixteen. "Where's the boss?" He asked. He respected me greatly now, considering I was going to marry Naruto in the next year. Naruto Nara, how wonderful. It sounds like it was always meant to happen. "Naruto? He's in one of the changing rooms. I think he took about 7 shirts in with him." I replied, rubbing the back of my head. He smiled at me, and went over to the changing rooms. I was stood by the counter, waiting for them both. Konohamaru came out as gay too, and the two have become impossibly troublesome. They keep going shopping and squealing at every cute thing said. I remember when Naruto hated shopping, how I long for those days once more. No... Actually, thinking of it, I would never change anything about these wonderful years together.

"Shika sweetheart, I found something I like..." Said Naruto, trying to look cute, and succeding. "This." He held up an orange shirt that said 'If you think my shirt is tight'. "I thought it was funny." He said.  
"Trouble is Naru, is the shirt is the only tight thing you have anymore." I smirked a little. Konohamaru burst into laughter as Naruto went red.  
"Konohamaru, don't laugh, it only encourages him... Believe it." Grumbled Naruto.  
"Naru i'm only joking." I said, lightheartedly putting my arm around him. He huffed, but leaned into my embrace. Konohamaru looked at us.  
"You guys are so cute, I wish I had a boyfriend..."  
"What about Udon?" Asked Naruto. "He's quite attractive now, and his horrible nose is better, and those glasses are gone." He added.  
"Do I have competition Naruto?" I joked. I was so at ease with Naru. When I was with others, I wasn't the same.  
"I was with him, for a while, but it didn't work out... Is Kiba-kun still single?" He asked, his face going red.  
"Not for much longer..." Naru whispered to me. Kiba did have partners in the past but right now he was single. Naruto ran out of the shop, with his shirt in one hand, and Konohamaru being dragged in the other. I paid for his shirt and ran after them.

After a long day, Naruto and I went home. Shortly after the war Tsunade had given us a house, a full house, instead of an apartment. I almost fell onto the couch, spread across the whole thing. Naruto went into the bedroom and came back with a phone. He began to dial  
"Oh Shika, i'm so glad Kiba said yes. I have to tell Lee. He'd die if he heard." He squealed when Lee answered the phone. "LEEEE! Guess who Shika and I got together today?" He giggled. "No silly, I got Kiba with Konohamaru... I know right, no fangirls in our village thought that up before... I know." He walked into the kitchen and continued his phone call. He'll call Sasuke next, then Sakura, and finally Sai. Wait for it... "SASUKE, GUESS WHAT!" There we go. I turned our T.V on and just chilled on the couch. After an hour of ear splitting screams, Naruto came back into the room. He smiled softly.  
"Have you told the whole of Konoha yet?" I asked sarcastically.  
"No, I took the shortcut..." He smiled.  
"You told Ino?" I asked, he laughed and nodded. "Why again have you had to tell everyone?" I added.  
"Because Konohmaru wanted his friends to know, and Kiba is going on a mission the day after tomorrow, so I had to do it." Naruto said, I just looked at him confused.  
"I don't understand gay guys..." I stated.  
"Ermm Shika, after what you did to me this morning I can say you are definitely gay too." He said.  
"I meant the kind of gay like you and Konohamaru, gossiping and squealing fangirls with obsessions with anything tiny." I grumbled.  
"Like you?" He beamed a smile at me. I pretended to be hurt by his jokes.  
"Naru? H-how, could you be so mean to me?" I smirked inwardly.  
"Man up, believe it." He smiled. I walked over to him and began to tickle him.  
"You're one to talk about manning up." I said, laughing and tickling Naruto, I fell onto the couch and he fell onto my lap.

"I love you Shika."  
"I love you Naru." We kissed passionately, it's funny, no matter how many times we kiss, it's still just as special as it was the first time, back in the BBQ hut, a long while ago.

A beam of sunlight hit my face and I stired in my bed. I noticed Naruto wasn't with me.  
"Naruto?" I asked. I found a note on the nightstand beside my bed. "Shikamaru, I have been called to Hokage tower, and you have too, when you're ready come down. Granny wants us." I charged around the room and got ready. Troublesome.

I arrived at Hokage tower panting. I can deal with life threatening missions, but I can't deal with the joint wrath of both Tsunade AND Naruto. I sheepishly opened the door, and a chair hit it shut again, before Shizune opened the door and blushed.  
"Sorry Shikamaru. Come on it." She said. Inside Tsunade was fuming.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"Shika, will you tell granny she can't fit into a bridessmaid dress, and I choose Shizune and Sakura as my bridesmaids." Naruto huffed.  
"I CAN FIT INTO A DRESS YOU BAKA!" She screamed, throwing another chair. There was only the one Naruto was sat on left now. Troublesome  
"Thank you for asking me Naruto." Shizune smiled. I decided to step in.  
"Ermm, excuse me Tsunade-sama. You are Hokage, you have to run the ceremony for us. You'll be at the front of everyone." I said, and Tsunades face lit up. Naruto got hugged tightly by her, and Shizune turned to me.  
"So who'll be your best man?" She asked.  
"Since we're both guys we're having one each. Sasuke and Choji." I replied. I smiled at her. "So how are things going with Anko?" I asked.  
"Things are going great, she's just a little rough sometimes..."  
"Oh, Shizune, I never thought i'd hear you say things like that..." I joked. She blushed.  
"No, I meant personality, she's a little violent to people." She defended. We hugged and then she picked Tonton up. I walked over to Tsunade and Naruto.  
"It won't be the same without him..." Tsuande said.  
"Yeah, no dirty old perv to make jokes about me being 'Taken up the aisle' and 'Having and holding', I wish he could of given me away. But Irukas doing it." Naruto replied, they held each other a moment. It wasn't the same without Jiriyah. The four of us hugged in a huge group hug.

"We lost too many people in that war." Naruto said. "But, at least I still have you. The love of my life, and my future husband." We kissed in the middle of the high street, and everyone around us cheered. Naruto was the hero of Konoha after all. In the whole village, all those cute boys, and he still wakes up next to me every morning. I love him with all my heart.

*A/N: I hope this redeemed my story, I like it. I hope you review, so i know what you guys think xxx thanks for reading.*


End file.
